herofandomcom-20200223-history
Chelsea (Akame Ga Kill!)
Chelsea is a character from the manga and anime Akame ga Kill!. She was one of the two new members of Night Raid that joins Najenda's branch along with Susanoo. She later died in the line of duty. She is voiced by Kaori Nazuka in the Japanese version of the anime, and by Emily Neves and Kalin Coates in the English version of the anime. Appearance Chelsea was a young woman with long light brown hair (pink in the anime), red eyes (pink in the anime), and pale skin. She wore a butterfly headphone accessory on her head. She wore a vocalist-like clothing consisting of a white long sleeve shirt with the collar tied with a red ribbon under a black vest a red checkered mini skirt, and black leather below-the-knee boots. She carried her Teigu, Gaea Foundation, wherever she went. She was always seen sucking on a lollipop. Personality Chelsea was a mischievous woman, but this may have been an act. She had a cold calculating side which can often lead to her making a blunt (but accurate) analysis of a person or situation. In the end, she was shown to have good intentions and tried to help the Night Raid members to become more realistic, as she was shown to deeply care for them and didn't want to lose them like she lost her old team. She was shown to have a love for lollipops as her Teigu was filled with them and she was usually shown having one in her mouth. History Chelsea was born and raised in the country, as the only daughter of a middle-class couple. During her teens years, Chelsea worked under a cruel viceroy who took joy out of hunting people. Under this oppression, she started becoming nihilistic until finding Gaea Foundation, which had been stored away because no suitable owner could be found. Using the Teigu, she assassinated the viceroy, who was replaced with a kind and competent one. Realizing that she had caused a change with her Teigu, she ended up joining the Revolutionary Army. At an unknown time, she came under the tutelage of Babara Oreburg and teamed up with Babara and her other disciple, Taeko was ordered to fight the Imperial Assassins for the Revolutionary Army. Her time with Babara and Taeko were short due to the two of them being killed early by Gozuki and Akame respectively. Team Stylish's Raid Chelsea arrived with Najenda on a giant flying Manta Ray as Dr. Stylish and his minions were attacking Night Raid's hideout. Later, she uses her Teigu's shape-shifting ability to play pranks on Mine, who she is often at odds with. She is the sole survivor of Night Raid's "Away" team, who were presumably attacked by the Three Beasts. She had returned from her mission to find that all her teammates had been killed. It is for this reason that she criticizes the deaths of Sheele and Bulat in front of the other members of Night Raid in order to make them better killers. Kill the Jaegers arc During Night Raid's attack on the Jaegers, Chelsea disguises herself as a young girl. Bols enters the area, wounded from the self-destruct ability of Rubicante. After exchanging words, Chelsea reveals herself to be disguised as a victim of one of the villages Bols burned in the past, and makes a fatal stab to Bols' spinal column, killing him almost instantly. Chelsea then disguises herself as the deceased Bols and prepares to head to her next target: Kurome. After catching up to Kurome, Chelsea, still disguised as Bols, approaches Kurome. Kurome initially suspects nothing and is happy that "Bols" is still alive. Chelsea then takes the opportunity to hit Kurome's neck with a needle seemingly killing Kurome. When she turned her back, however, Kurome gets up and immediately recovers from her wound quickly chopping off Chelsea's right fingers before she could reach for her needles. Despite her attempt to flee back to base she is cornered by Kurome's puppets. Her right arm gets chopped off and she gets shot from behind. She falls down, staring at the sky, when Natala gets on top of her. She then realizes that she is the one who will receive retribution. She is then decapitated and her head is hung on a pole in a nearby town much to the horror of a scouting Tatsumi, while the rest of her body was dissected for information. It is later revealed by Seryu to Mine that she fed the rest of Chelsea's body to Koro, and was the second member of Night Raid to be fed to Koro (Sheele being the first). Mine proceeded to kill Seryu, avenging her and Sheele. Equipment and Skills Teigu Chelsea possessed a Teigu named "Gaea Foundation" that allowed her to change her appearance at will; she even used this ability to trick Mine, appearing as a small cat and stealing her food. While her Teigu is a support type, Najenda has stated that she gets as many jobs and assassinations as Akame, suggesting that Chelsea is quite skilled in combat (or at least assassination). Her Teigu was destroyed by Kurome. Other Abilities She mainly used stealth in battles, waiting for her enemy to get close before killing them in a single hit by using needles. She excelled at deception to trick people and let their guard go down. Trivia *Her measurements were 83-54-84. *Chelsea was in her 20s at the time of her death. Navigation Category:Female Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Mischievous Category:Deceased Category:Tricksters Category:Heroic Assassins Category:Dark Fantasy Heroes Category:Lethal Category:Weaklings Category:Vengeful Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Tragic Category:Divine Gate Heroes Category:Comic Relief Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Hope Bringer Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:In Love